The Princess and the Barabel
by Brylan Truson
Summary: A story about Leia's training with Master Saba Sebatyne and a mission into Killik Space! Includes characters from the Dark Nest Books! Please Review! Chap. 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Barabel**

**A short story of Saba Sebatyne and Leia Organa Solo**

**The Following takes place between 35 ABY **

**(The Unseen Queen) and 36 ABY( The Swarm War)**

**Note: I do not own Star Wars or the Character! Also **

**this is my first fan fic so please review and I cant spell so yeah...**

**Chapter 1, Ossus, Jedi Academy**

"Thiz one is hopelesz!" Saba Sebatyne hissed pointing as she deactivated her lightsaber.

Her newest Apprentice Leia Organa Solo jumped back still in a defensive postition. Her lightsaber raised and ready for anything. If the former Chief of State knew anything about the aggressive Barabel is that she could do anything at anytime. Most of the time painful actions.

Because of recent events, such as Luke fighting Lomi Plo, Leia desided to fully study to be a Jedi. Fighting Alema Rar Leia found that she was not as strong as she hoped. She needed to be stronger for herself and the Galaxy. She didnt want an easy teacher, but one that would push her and make her work and Master Sebatyne was the one she wanted.

"What did I do now?" Leia spat. Her brow was covered in sweat, and small welt marks covered her open flesh from Saba's lightsaber. The Princess wore a basic jedi robe with a silver hairpiece to keep her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Still wondering what Saba would do Leia lowered her saber ever so slightly.

"Youz think to much! How many timez have I told you thiz!"

" Well I-"

" Dont plan out the battle let the Forcez guide your blade."

" Yes Saba- I mean Master Sebatyne."

The Reptilian Jedi Master gave a sigh, and thought to herself, _At least she is starting to learn names right_ , and actived her own blade once again. Saba wore what she did almost everyday. Her favorite set of Jedi Robes. They were a dark brown and had parts that were tattered from the Yuuzhan Vong war. Saba refused to have it repaired or get a new set saying it reminded her of all the good times and bad times of the ever so costly war. If it were not this set of clothes then it was her almost bare hunting clothes. Ossus was full of hard to catch prey and Master Sebatyne loved the call of the wild.

Saba nodded that Leia could begin the round again at anytime. The human Jedi closed her eyes for a moment to center herself and placed her left leg behind her. This was the sign that told Saba that Leia was ready to begin. The Barabel simply smiled and attacked letting her natural hunting instints take over. Oh, how Sebatyne wanted to hunt she had not for almost two weeks! Later that night she would have to go. That is if time permitted. Being a Jedi on the High Council Saba had little time of her own anymore.

Leia pivoted on her right heel bringing her ocean blue saber to block an attack coming from her right. Letting the Force flow constantly threw her almost all of Saba's blows were deflected. Almost. Saba grinned as she brought her saber down aiming for her thigh. The Alderaanian rolled to the side and sent a force push towards Sebatyne. Jumping out of the way Saba barely landed before she drove the attack again. This time her Master had a surprise for Leia. A quick swing coming back around towards Leia's left side caught the Princess off guard and added another welt to her growing collection. Saba hissed with laughter as she kicked out with her left leg driving Leia to the floor. Pinned and angry at how stupid she reacted, Leia deactivated her saber. Her Master was still laughing.

" You call that a block! Hizzzz! Oh Princezz you make thiz one laugh!"

Leia gave a audiable sigh and spoke in a hard tone.

" It's hard to focus when Jaina is out there with the Killiks with Zekk!"

Finally Saba slowly stopped laughing and lifted her foot off Leia letting her student breath and sit up again. The former Chief of State would definately be bruised tomarrow. Brushing off the dirt from her robes Leia spoke again.

" And would it be to much to ask for at least a little advantage?"

Saba started laughing again this time far worse then before.

" Now youz are starting to sound like your Husband!"

Leia was getting angry. Finally getting to her feet Madame Solo walked over to the small table and grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off her face. It looked like this session of lightsaber training was over for today.

All around them young apprentices were training with there own lightsabers. In the far corner was a Vor flying with a emerald saber blocking remote lasers back at its original target. Flying from here to there all the shots were hit back. Next to Leia and Saba were Corran Horn and a small group of Apprentices from every race.

Corran Horn was a Corellian who had just been promoted to the rank of Master after he trained his first student. He use to be a Rouge Squadron pilot during the time of New Republic and was one of the many war heroes. Now he had his family help out and serve the Jedi order.

The Apprentices could only be no more then 10 standard years old. Some were human others were Twi'lek and Togruta. There was even a Gand. Every race was allowed into the Jedi Academy. Corran was showing them some simple parley moves and they followed his example. Corran gave a quick glance to Leia and and gave a big corellian smile. Leia returned it.

Turning away from Corran and his group not to disrupt his class Leia started towards the turbolift with her Master. Saba was still laughing about Leia's "joke" as they entered the lift and hit the fourth floor key. The turbolift shot up and in only seconds they were on the main floor of the Academy.

As the doors slid open they saw the breath taking scenery. Green plants were everywhere ranging from imported plants to native ones. The walls were lined with stone tiles and on them were pictures of Jedi that died during the War. She always looked at those pictures when she went by and always fell on the face of Anakin Solo. Her youngest son. This always brought pain to Leia's heart. Anakin died on the mission to Myrkr saving the lives of the rest of the team. Almost half the group died in that mission. Pushing away the memory of Anakin for the moment Leia turned towards Saba who was smelling the air. Probably looking for her next meal.

" Master Sebatyne was are we going to do nex-"

Leia was cut off because out of the next room to her left came a middle age woman. She seemed a bit confused and looked as if she were searching for something or someone. Her red hair showed no sign of her true age. It was a face Leia knew all to well. It was of her sister-in-law Mara Jade Skywalker. Suddenly she turned towards Leia and Saba and walked fast over towards them.

"Leia! Saba! Luke has been looking for you two everywhere!"

"Why what's wrong?" Leia asked a bit dazed and confused.

"I dont know everything, but I think It has to do with Jaina and Zekk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, Ossus, Luke's Room**

Following Mara deeper into the Academy's complex structure Leia became anxious. What could be the problem? Was Jaina injured or worse killed? To many thoughts were running threw her head for Leia to figure out but Saba seemed calm. Mrs. Solo put on her political face not to show her true emotions but inside she was like a wild roller coaster.

Finally down at the end of the hall the doors slid open and Leia could see Luke Skywalker. The first Jedi of the new order. The leader of the Jedi and also her brother. He looked very tired and in a way sick. When he saw Leia he gave her a big smile reasuring her that he was fine.

"Welcome Master Sebatyne,...Leia," Luke said gesturing for them to take a seat while he stood.

" Luke, what's this-"

Saba started to growl deep in her throat. One of the many lessons the Barabel was teaching Leia was respect even for those she held dearest. Luke was higher ranking then her so she had to call him _Master_ Skywalker.

Leia took a deep breath and speak again.

" _Master_ Skywalker what's this all about? _Master_ Jade Skywalker said it was about Jaina and Zekk."

Leia was studing Luke reaching out in the force to talk to him _really._ What she felt were emotions both calm,a fit frustrated, and a tiny bit of anger. He took a deep breath and let it out then spoke out loud to Saba, Mara, and Leia.

" As you all know a hand full of Jedi Knights are fighting in the Unknown Regions helping the Killiks against the Chiss. I ask for an update daily and they usually comply. Lowbacca and Tesar are usually the first sense they is the closes to Known Space working with the Veldroma Nest. Tahiri and Jacen report daily as well but Jaina and Zekk have not reported for four days."

Luke let the message sink in. This was not good at all sense there is a war going on between the Killiks and the Chiss and the Alliance was being pulled in. Leia reached out with the force to try and locate Jaina but felt nothing. She was to far away to locate. Finally Saba spoke up.

"Master Skywalker, Jaina and Zekk can care for themselfz. They are strong Jedi Knightz."

" I know what you mean Saba, but even when I tryed reaching out to them threw the force I couldnt find them. The Chiss could have them or they could have even been fully turned against the Jedi Order. I need to know the truth. I would find out myself but Chief of State Omas has asked an audience with me and I cant foul up the Jedi's tie with the Alliance. That's why I am asking you two to go and find Zekk and Jaina."

" I know that Jaina was helping out the Taat nest last time I talked to her. Would she still be near Qoribu?" Leia asked nervous for her daughters safety.

She would go in a heart beat to any danger to save Jaina but it was hard to go if you didnt know where to look. Saba sat back listening not even making a hearable hiss. Suddenly Lukes face grew confused.

" Last time I talked to Jaina and Zekk they told me they was helping out a small nest fight out a small Chiss force. They told me they were near the Kilia System. When did you speak with her last?"

" It had to be at least three days ago," Leia said semi mad at her daughter for telling two different storys.

Luke's brow worked up and down desiding what to do. Finally he nodded his head and spoke.

" Then I would start in the Gyuel System. Thats where Qoribu is and where the Taat Nest is located. Sense Jaina and Zekk are part of that Nest as it is I would go there."

" Lu- Master Skywalker we have a little problem. Han is gone with the _Falcon_ to Kuat with Admiral Veo and the Noghri to secure some new Kuat Battle ships for the Alliance. We have no ride."

This time Luke smiled and looked to Mara.

"Master Skywalker will be your pilot as well as your partner."

Mara simply nodded with a smile. Her former Apprentice as well as niece was in danger and she had to help find her as well. Then Luke gave a big smile showing pearl white teeth.

" I think I could lend her for a few days."

Everyone started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Space, Mara's Ship**

After packing only needed supplies for the trip the three women boarded a freighter that looked like it was older then the _Falcon_. The previous owner must have bought the ship on super clearance. Now in the possession of the Jedi it was used for undercover missions. Of course after repairing a few things.

Leia straped in the copilots seat while Mara started up the main engines in the pilots seat. The Princess had alot of experience behind a starship flying with Han everywhere so if worse came to worse Leia could pilot it but she didnt have _that_ much trust in herself. As Mara continued to press levers here and there and buttons everywhere Saba kept glancing around as if assassins were waiting to attack her. Leia shook her head and leaned back in the seat. It smelled alot like Wookiee.

Some days it seemed like Saba was not even Leia's Master but more as something Leia had to bring along and strighten out. The Barabel was not very good at political gestures and ways to false flatter the host even if you dont like them. She was sometimes rude and had poor manners at dinner.

One night on Courisant Leia tryed bringing Saba to a dinner with Cheif Omas and it turned out to be a horrible night full of hissing, and face full of food,and drool hanging down her chin. Lets just say Leia didn't bring Saba to any more dinners.

" This is the _Rust Bucket_ asking for clearance for takeoff."

"_Rust Bucket you are clear to leave. May the Force be with you._"

With that Mara punched the thrusters and the old freighter took off with only a few shutters from the the back cargo hold. Soon they were in space getting away from Ossus' gravity well so they could make the first jump to hyperspace towards the Unknown Regions where Jaina and Zekk were defending the Killiks.

After a brief time the alarm clicked and they were free to launch into the star lines of hyperspace. Mara finally took her hands off the control panel and smiled at Leia and Saba.

" Do you feel Zekk or Jaina threw the Force yet?" Mara said as she herself reached out trying to feel them.

Leia shut her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"No."

"Same goez for me," Saba sighed as she herself opened her eyes.

" I have a bad feeling about this," Leia said staring off at the star lines becoming a white tunnel. " I think I'm going to go lie down. Call me when we are nearing the Nebula."

With that the Former Chief of State left the bridge heading for the dorms.

" Leia seems stressed more then usual."

" I have been pushing her to her limitz." Saba said turning her chair to face Mara. The Barabel sat stright up not slouching one inch. " Sometimez I think I am pushing her to hard."

Mara thought about this for a moment then answered, " Leia has never liked anything done easy. I think you are doing a great job so far in her training. I know I couldn't deal with her for that long! Leia does like to argue..."

" And not listen! And followz old customz! And doez what she wantz! She needs to know that I am her Master and friend at the same time. I do thingz for a purpose!"

Mara simply nodded. Leia was Leia but the Princess' sometimes have to follow the greater consul.

" Well, you will just have to work on that with her. You two have only been together for a few months. Your Master/Apprentice bond is still developing. Just be patient."

This brought a hiss out of Saba, " Barabel'z being patient! Mara you are funny!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, Hapes, Hapes Palace**

" Allana, what am I going to do with you," Tenel Ka said picking up her screaming child with her one arm. The Queen Mothers own YVH nanny droid came in fast trying to help the Jedi Knight carry her child. " Its ok I got her."

" I must insist that I carry her Queen Mother," the droid spoke in an a very female voice holding out her arms that looked to human.

This droid had synthetic skin to try and create the most human feeling for the baby along with blaster cannons mounted to the droids under arms. Two lower arms came out from the bottom to do any other ususals including feeding,changing, etc. The face was almost exactly human but held no emotion. It was pretty sad that Tenel Ka could only trust this droid, and of course Jacen, with Allana.

Taking Allana into the joined room Tenel Ka sat down on a bright red couch almost the same color as her hair that still hung in braids. Before the Vong War Anakin Solo taught her how to braid with one hand. That was her little way to remember Anakin.

Twisting her head so her hair fell behind her ears the young Jedi Knight leaned over and kissed the still screaming baby rocking her slowly. Very quietly she began to hum a song that she heard long ago to her child never making a frustrated face but always a smile. Soon the baby started to stop its wail and her eyes drifted towards sleep. Leaning down again Tenel kissed her baby on her forehead and slowly rose and brought her back over towards the crib. Gently setting Allana back in the crib the warrior girl gave a last smile to her daughter and covered her up in the finest Hape cloth. Now she merely looked at the Princess of Hapes and thought about her future.

She hoped to have her daughter go to Dathomir to learn to be a warrior then to the Jedi Temple on Ossus to be trained as a Jedi. But all of this was also up to Jacen. He had just as many rights with her as she did. The only thing she did not want from Allana was for her to be the next Queen Mother. Tenel Ka disliked being it. She did what she had to to save her planets but she would much prefer to be a full Jedi Knight instead of a Queen. Giving a sigh the Warrior Jedi turned and was faced with her YVH nanny droid. In a low voice so not to wake up Allana it spoke.

" Queen Mother there are a few Nobles here to see you down stairs should I tell them you will be down?"

Tenel thought about this. It could be a trap and she didn't trust the droid to watch over her daughter alone. The droid was prepared but many things could happen. Who knows more dark nest killiks could be attacking again soon! Then how would Tenel Ka protect Allana? Many things were running threw her head and only one conclusion came to mind.

" Let them come up here. I will close off our room."

" As you say Queen Mother."

The droid said as it raced down the hall towards the Nobles. Tenel Ka let out a sigh and brought her hand threw her hair to let out some stress. In the past few months it has been crazy around the Palace including new laws past, the battle fleet going to help the Killiks last year, and expeally with the birth of Allana.

Turning on her heel Tenel Ka shut the door to her her room with Allana in it and went and sat in a chair near the red couch. She disliked it when she was uncomfortable and tried not to show it most of the time. Using a jedi relaxation technique to calm her nerves she simply waited for the Nobles to come in. After about a minute the YVH Nanny Droid came followed by two very tall men.

They wore very large robes in shades of dark red and blue with a few stripes of yellow intertwined. One there hands they wore rings made of solid gold and gems from the far corners of the galaxy. One had pure jet black hair with a goatee and the other was blonde with a long curled mustache. The walked over towards Tenel Ka bowed and greeted her. They spoke in unison with voices almost matching.

"Queen Mother."

" Welcome to my quarters you may sit."

Tenel Ka said ushering them towards the red couch and at the same time reading there emotions threw the force. There thoughts were full of anger towards Tenel Ka and towards the Royal Family in general. The Jedi Knight grew tense. This was not good at all.

" We have come here for a few reasons. First off to congratulate you on the birth of your heir."

"Thank you," Tenel Ka said with a straight face never braking eye contact.

"Next order of business is we want the throne."

Now that was a shocker to the Warrior woman. She didn't expect a take over. Without flinching a muscle the Queen Mother spoke.

" And how do you intend to get the throne?"

" First, by killing you and your heir, then by killing every relative you have one by one."

Tenel Ka gave a sigh. Nobles always tried to get the throne either threw murder or slowly draining the economy one thing or another and this gave some of the nobles more reason to kill and strike while the Monarchy was weak.

" You do understand that I am a Jedi Knight as well as Queen Mother don't you?"

" Well you will be neither in a moment," the black haired man said flinging off his robes to show a full array of weaponry ranging from bombs to even a lightsaber. This would be a challenge.

Without thinking Tenel Ka threw herself back behind the chair as a blaster bolt flew mere inches from her face. The blonde man fired. Using the force the warrior jedi force shoved the chair into the black haired mans path making him dive for cover. Reaching for her rancor tooth lightsaber Tenel Ka rolled as the saber ignited with a snap-hiss. The room was dimly lit and cast her turquoise blades color around the room.

The fake noble with blonde hair continued to fire without letting up. The Queen Mother continued to block the bolts but none were coming close to the man to kill him. Finally one grazed his arm and he let out a howl as he ducked behind the red couch checking his wounds.

Meanwhile the black haired man had made his way almost to the room where Allana was. For a mere second it felt like Tenel Ka's heart was going to break. How could she be so foolish! Then around the corner the YVH nanny droid came blasting bolt after bolt towards the black haired man. He springed away from the door and went behind a stone pillar. Calling on the force Tenel sent bottles of perfume sitting on her vanity flying towards the location of the black haired man. Most struck home making glass and stinging liquid go into the mans body. Soon the YVH droid was on him and blasted him continuously until he was nothing but a smoking heap.

The last fake noble had reached the door and was opening it slowly. Using a burst of force speed Tenel Ka reached him before he brought his blaster upon the crib where her daughter lay.Slicing off both of his arms the man screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. The YVH nanny droid was upon him and was about to fire but Tenel Ka spoke.

" Stand down."

The droid's arms flipped back to normal human arms and stood waiting for Tenel to give the signal to finish the man off.

"Who sent you?" The Jedi Knight said bringing her saber under his chin.

The blonde man merely looked away. He knew he was dead but Tenel Ka needed to know who it was that sent them.

" I will let the courts deal with you and give you a fair trial if you speak now."

" I don't want life. I want death! I will die today but just to make the Queen happy I will speak."

" If you wish death I will grant it."

Then the man spoke with a smile on his face, " The Elentra Nest sent us. They are the allies of the Gorog."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: ** Sorry for not getting this chapter up lately! Football has been my main event and I couldnt think of a good idea for a chapter. I made a mistake with the Killik name in the last chapter. The nest from now on will be called the Ollo Nest. Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Five, Gyuel System, Jwlio**

"Come on push harder!" Jaina Solo called slashing down another Chiss Commando. Turning on her left heel Jaina brought her saber up to slice off an arm of another blue skinned warrior just as he brought a knife down upon her back. The dead limb fell into the pure white sand. The awed Chiss fell to the ground in shock. "Zekk, position."

"Ready when you are," the tall, dark, and handsome man said force shoving a Chiss that was killing Killiks left and right off a ledge leading to a very steep valley.

" Attack formation Bantha GO!" Jaina yelled to into a comm to all the human joiners and thought it to all of her Taat Nest.

Soon the ground was covered in Taat going here and there, never braking stride. This specific attack formation was designed to give the Taat Nest low casualties and to cut off the Chiss from there main group. The Killiks here were few but were hard workers and amazing fighters. Jaina and Zekk had been with Taat for about two weeks now and just by there arrival they had gained territory that was lost during the beginning of the war. Few Chiss were here on Jwlio but it was still a hard battle with neither side winning it all.

Zekk had very few soldiers left with him at his position west of Jaina. The Chiss were battering down his defenses quicker then a Sand Panther springing on its prey. The young man jumped away from an oncoming attack using a large tree for leverage he kicked off the tree just as the Chiss soldier fired at his previous position. Slashing at the Chiss' torso Zekk finished the attack but landed in an even bigger group of Chiss. He was even greatly outnumbered.

"Oh boy...," Zekk said in an audible whisper so the Chiss could hear him as he shut off his lightsaber. One of the Chiss spoke up in a heavy basic accent.

" Hand over your lightsaber and we will not kill you," he said reaching out for Zekk's lightsaber. The easy thing would be for Zekk to hand over his saber and go along with them until Jaina could get him free but the young Jedi never liked things done easily. With a smile on his face all Zekk did was reignite his yellow blade and jump away but they Chiss followed his movements this time.

From one spot to the next the Chiss were all over him. To his left the last three Killiks of Zekk's unit were killed leaving him with no support. He had to do all of this on his own. Reaching for his comlink Zekk called to Jaina Solo.

" Hey uh, I am sort of in trouble."

" What do you mean in tr-"

A charric bolt hit Zekk's comlink making it nothing but melted wires and metal. Force throwing it at a Chiss Zekk now ran for cover. There was little here but the young jedi hoped Jaina was near by. Deflecting the bolts back at there firers one by one the Chiss fell but for everyone killed three took his place! Now Zekk was becoming nervous. Would he die today? How would Jaina handle it? This was not good at all.

Jumping over a sand dune Zekk landed a few feet in the sand making his feet stick for a moment but that was all the Chiss needed for a single good shot. The Chiss that spoke before was the first to the top of the hill and he fired. It his Zekk square in his lower back and intense pain raked its way threw his body. He knew he was going to die then he heard some loud screech and out from the sand same some pure white Killik's with large yellow antennas. They surrounded Zekk and the main force of them overtook the Chiss shredding them limb from limb. The young jedi fell forward onto the sand and one of the Killiks came towards him.

" Urb urrbb urb?"

Things were becoming cloudy now for Zekk but he heard what he said. With a smile on his face he spoke.

" Yeah I will take any help I can get...who are you?"

Then it spoke as Zekk's world turned black.

"Urb ubbrubb urb urrbb urb."

"_We are the Ollo Nest."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you mean in trouble?" Jaina said blocking a charric bolt coming from her left. It seemed like Zekk was in a lot of trouble. He usually didn't contact her with stuff like this unless he was in MAJOR danger. " Zekk! What do you mean?" But there was no response. It seemed his comlink was out. "Blast!"

Running with the Taat nest towards a Chiss dugout Jaina thought for the worst. What if he was dead? No he was not she could still feel him in the force but he was unconscious that was for sure. She tried reaching out to a fellow member of the Taat nest near Zekk but got no response. This was really not good. It seemed that her group was the last on the front lines.

A Rodian was running by Jaina with an old blaster rifle that had seen better days. His cloths were of current fashion with a Courisant look but you could tell it as well had seen better days. The young jedi woman reached over and touched his shoulder.

" You! Head back to base and get more troops. It seems like we are the last. Hurry!"

With only a nod he ran back the way the Killiks came towards home base. It had to be at least a half an hour run away but she could hold off until then. Or so she hoped. They were gaining ground but still the Taat were getting destroyed. They were now upon the dugout and there had to be at least two hundred Chiss in the bunker. This was not good at all. Jaina had maybe a hundred Killiks with her at the moment and less then twenty joiners. They didnt stand a chance.

A large group of chiss turned towards her location, sense she was the only one holding a lightsaber, and started there attack upon the lone jedi knight. Pulling heavly upon the force Jaina blocked almost all the oncoming attacks but she legs and arms were starting to ache. She couldnt last like this for long. On both sides of the battle Chiss and Killiks were dropping. More Killik then Chiss sadly. She now had maybe thirty Killiks and ten joiners. She had to order a retreat.

Jaina absolutely hated retreating. It made her feel like a failure. She was a born leader and this made her feel like a regular person and there was nothing spiecal about normal people. It also didn't help that she was also worried for Zekk.

Reaching out to the remaining Killiks she ordered a retreat and yelled at the same time outloud.

" Retreat to Home Base! I repeat fall back!"

All of her remaining soldiers followed her orders not a single one was disobeying her. Deflecting bolts as they retreated Jaina knew they would not make it back to base before they were all killed they were doomed. Well the young jedi guessed she would go out with a bang. Letting her Killik friends go first Jaina turned around and waited for the Chiss to come upon her. Setting both hands upon the hilt of her saber Jaina waited. Her muscles tensed and she planted her feet firmly in the sand. Nothing was going to get by while she was alive. She would hold off the Chiss long enough for the Killiks to escape back to home base.

After only a minute or two the Chiss were upon her. They made a circle around her to make sure she could not escape. No need she didn't plan on leaving. Suddenly images of her mother and father flashed threw her head. She would be leaving them behind. She felt sad for a moment but she knew that she was doing the right thing.

" Jedi Solo, we know of your reputation but you cant stand against a full battalion of Chiss Commando's."

" Really? Are you that sure about my abilities?"

The Chiss looked confused for a moment then the one that spoke before answered her question.

" Its impossible to take over over a hundred Chiss soldiers! You wouldnt make it to thirty before we cut you down. Please surrender and I am sure the Familes will spare your life."

" Nothing is impossible with the Force. I will not let you kill the Killiks."

The Chiss gave a sigh then raised his blaster. All the other Chiss followed him and pointed her weapons at her.

" Then you leave us no choice but to kill you Jedi Solo. FIRE!"

All the Chiss charric blasters laced bolts at her position. Using the force Jaina Solo jumped in the air bringing the Chiss' own bolts upon there brothers and sisters. At least a dozen fell but the remaining ones fired at her in midflight. Jaina blocked at least two dozen shots before the first hit her in the thigh as she landed. Only giving out a single cry Jaina spun on her right heel to block another volley of shots. Two more hit her in the shoulder and the forearm. Now she knew she was out. Falling to her knees Jaina deactivated her saber and waited for the inevanable.

She had lost and only stalled the Chiss for a few minutes. She had failed. The Chiss were bringing there circle closer towards Jaina when a Chiss yelled.

" Commander we are under attack! A large force of white Killiks are attacking all of our flanks!"

This raised Jaina's head. What kind of Killik were these? How did they get here? Did UnuThul send them? No answer could be reached. The Commander turned towards his defeated jedi.

" Who are these Killiks? What nest are these?"

Glaring at the Commander Jaina answered truthfully, " I dont know. I have never heard of white Killiks before."

The Commander narrowed his eyes at Jaina then turned on his heel to find a white Killik upon his already. These Killiks were good! Jaina tryed to stand but the pain in her leg and arm/shoulder were to intense. Dropping back down to her knees Jaina watched as the Killiks destroyed the Chiss one by one. Falling to her side Jaina finished watching the battle as the darkness took her.


	6. Chapter 6

**What do I have to do to have people review my work! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Six, Jwlio, _Rust Bucket_ / Ollo Nest**

Mara Jade Skywalker entered the small dorm room where Leia was resting. The former princess of Alderaan slept quietly letting her chest rise and fall evenly in a deep sleep. Mara walked over to Leia and lightly shoved her urging her to wake. After a few pushes Leia's eyes opened being ready for anything. At least she was prepared.

" Leia we just got out of hyperspace and we are orbiting Qoribu. I need you on the bridge now."

Without even a word the Princess sat up and grabbed her lightsaber giving her head a small shake trying to get rid of the last of sleepiness. Her brown and white hair tumbling over her shoulders. The walk to the bridge was not far and within moments she was on the bridge.

Saba was already seated in her chair with her crash webbing already on. Mara was at the controls trying to not draw attention to the little freighter by bringing it to the far side of Qoribu not letting the Chiss Navy detect them. Leia could see that the red and gold haired jedi master was drawing upon the force to safely bring them in orbit and to draw the attention of any Chiss in the area towards another point.

Jwlio was right where the Chiss were stationed and this brought no happy thoughts to Leia's mind. They needed to get there without the Chiss knowing. But how? Leia could think of nothing at the moment. Seating herself in her Wookiee smelling chair Leia pondered on that thought.

" Any ideas on how to get to Jwlio?"

Master Skywalker said a small bead of sweat slowly dropping from her brow. She was really calling on the force to keep them undetected now. Leia only dreamed that one day she would be as strong in the force as Mara. Saba turned her head a funny way and gave a small hiss.

" I can think of no way for uz to get to Jwlio undetected."

Mara simply nodded and turned to Leia. Closing her eyes for a moment the one time Chief of State tried to find any solution to there problem. Finding none but one Leia opened her eyes.

" There needs to be a major distraction in order for us to land. Which would be hard at the moment."

Mara gave a smile and turned to Saba.

" Ok. Remember when Luke projected the image of our ship. Well we need to make an image of a large Killik fleet. To do this you two are going to have to relay deeply on the force."

Saba had a hard face on but shook her head in agreement.

" I wish I could help but I will still need to hide us from the Chiss on the planet."

Leia let out a calming breath. This would be one of her hardest challenges yet. She had never used the force to such a scale before. Gripping her chair until her knuckles turned white Leia spoke.

" Ready."

Mara suddenly turned the ship straight towards Jwlio, and Leia could feel her master starting the projection. Leia joined in thinking of large Killik ships massive enough to destroy the small Chiss Navy fleet. Slowly the projection was working making one by one "come out of" hyperspace. The Barabel's skin had a white glow and Leia herself could feel her own body starting to prickle and tingle. This was not good for the body to do this but it needed to be done.

The red/gold haired woman gave a big smile as she spoke.

" It's working! The main battleship is heading towards the location! Keep it up lady's"

Leia could feel her body slowly become weak and fatigued using the force heavily like this. A sweat was braking out on her forehead and she didnt know how much longer she could hold the projection. Master Sebatyne was not fairing very well. She scales were a paler hue and her eyes looked away into space unfocused. Her dagger like claws were almost embedded into her seat.

Slowly with no rush one by one the Chiss Defense Fleet ships were breaking from orbit of Jwlio to head towards that fake destination in space. Soon only two small starships remained defending the planet. Easy enough for a ace pilot like Mara Jade Skywalker to break.

Angling the nasty freighter down into the air of Jwlio Mara was surprised they met no resistance either from the Killiks or the Chiss! No anti-air turrets or scout towers. Nothing! Even the two ships orbiting Jwlio didnt pick them up. Mara was good at flying but it still surprised her not one trace of her was picked up.

Easing the controls to a clear area of field Mara pressed a few buttons and gently set the ship down with no trouble. The Jedi Master turned her seat around to speak to the other jedi.

" You can stop the projection now we are safe. "

The two women were just waiting for that answer and they immediately stopped both exusted enough for some rest and some food. Leia sat slumped in her chair letting the crash restraints hold her in. Saba was quicker to recover but still was hissing hard. This took alot out of both of them. Saba was the next to speak.

" Let uz rest for a while then we go find Jaina and Zekk."

Leia was not one to argue this time and with heavy breathing agreed even though she wanted Jaina safe as soon as possible she would be no use if she couldnt walk straight.

" If they have been missing for a few days another few hours wont hurt them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes slowly the world was a blur for a moment. Calling on the force Jaina Solo got the last out of her eyes and slowly with much effort sat up. She was in an underground cave with white killiks running everywhere. She was in a little room off the main branch of the tunnel and Zekk was unconsious next to her. It looked like he had a few more injurys then herself but he looked patched up pretty well.

Getting to her feet the young Solo woman staggered for a moment and had to lean against a stone wall to balance. Giving a glance to Zekk, Jaina figured he would be fine if she left for a little while to check where they were at. Pain was still in her thigh, shoulder and forearm but she called on the force to null the pain for a while until she could get better treatment. There was some type of paste on the spots and she didn't want to take it off until she could find something better. After all it did save her life.

Slowly walking down the main hall all you could see were white killiks. There were many little rooms branching off but they all looked the same. Jaina stopped the nearest killik.

" What nest is this?"

This was the most basic question and one that she needed to be answered. The killik brought its yellow antenna upon Jaina and checked her body then made some audiable sounds.

" Urb buurb rbub urb buub."

_We are the Ollo Nest._ It said as if Jaina didnt know but the truth was she didnt actually know where she was and why this nest saved her. UnuThul never told Jaina or Zekk about a Ollo Nest in the Colony and this brought a fear to Jaina. They could be a wild nest with no mind but survival. Maybe they were food just like the Gorog nest with Chiss! Bad images were going to threw Jaina's head and she pushed them away.

" Where are we at?"

The brown haired knight said putting her hands to her sides. Quickly throwing her hair over her shoulder Jaina listened intently.

" Urrbbb Urb bubbrub burb."

_Why on Jwlio of course._ This made Jaina really uneasy. How could a nest be here without an entire different nest knowing about them? Many, many questions were being thrown threw the jedi knights head and none were being answered.

" We thank you for rescuing us but we need to get back to the Taat Nest. They need help against the Chiss."

This made the white killik take a few steps back and the rest of the Killiks stopped moving and looked to Jaina then it spoke.

" Urub burubbub urbrub urb rubub"

_You can not leave this nest she forbids it._ Was all the Killik said trying to comprehend what the human jedi was asking. Shock came suddenly to Jaina as she asked another question.

" Who is she?"

The rest of the Killiks were moving again exept for the one that Jaina Solo was talking to. This made her feel a little better.

" Urb. Urb urbuuub rrbubb bub burrb urub uurbbu burb urb."

_The leader of this nest. The savior of all Killiks. But no more talk. She wants you to sleep. _Jaina tried to speak again but the Killik shook its yellow antenna together letting some spore come upon Jaina and soon she was out cold again.


End file.
